


Кто на свете всех милее

by Tykki



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Крипипаста!ау Майкл|миррор!Филлипа, ПОТОМУ ЧТО.(ака тот момент с зеркалом и Стамецом не получил должного развития)C днём рождения, Киса!
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Kudos: 4





	Кто на свете всех милее

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).



Каждый день Майкл Бёрнэм выходит на службу, словно на каторгу.

Нет, она верит в то, что делает, конечно. С тех пор, как мир накрыло проклятьем, и отражения начали убивать людей, её служба стала жизненно необходима. В буквальном смысле.

И командир их отряда, Филиппа Джорджиу, много лет вдохновляла Майкл. Она не дала опустить руки в самом начале, когда ситуация казалась безнадёжной (мир состоит из отражающих поверхностей!), и она раз за разом выходила невредимой из любых передряг, и, что важнее, вытаскивала гражданских. Майкл гордилась тем, что Филиппа назначила её замом, и она пошла бы за своим командиром в огонь и в воду.

Несколько месяцев назад такая возможность ей предоставилась.

– Майкл, ты как раз вовремя! – Тилли, как всегда, кипит энергией. – Нам прислали новое задание! Командир уже обиралась выдвигаться!

– Без меня? – сумрачно интересуется Майкл. И глаза её смотрят на Филиппу, которая неподалёку раздаёт указания новобранцам. – Я ведь пришла на полчаса раньше назначенного времени.

– Ну… – Тилли на секунду смущается. – Командир просто не хотела терять ни минуты, там же могут быть уцелевшие! Она хочет добраться до них как можно скорее!

– Не сомневаюсь.

Филиппа ловит её взгляд и кивает в знак приветствия. Майкл отворачивается.

– Я быстро проверюсь и с вами, – говорит она Тилли.

Магия стала их спасением, но даже она не могла защитить от всего. А за Филиппой, видимо, охотились прицельно, потому что с каждым годом ловушки для неё становились всё изощрённее. И даже лучший командир и превосходная магичка может быть уязвима. Обычно главная слабость – собственное отражение, потому что оно точно знает, куда бить. Но Филиппа была к этому готова и никогда не допускала просчётов.

– Всё-таки вот в такие моменты я чувствую себя вампиром, – вздыхает Хью Калбер, когда они с Майкл проверяются перед небольшим строго охраняемым зеркалом: у них самих нет отражений, убиты давным-давно, и новых всё ещё, к счастью, не появилось. Прецеденты бывали, так что перед миссией проверка обязательна.

– Лучше нежить, чем совсем покойники, – пожимает плечами Майкл.

– О, узнаю твой фирменный оптимистичный юмор, дорогая, – насмешливо говорят у неё над ухом.

Майкл не вздрагивает. А Хью издаёт нервный смешок:

– Так непривычно, что вы теперь тоже не отражаетесь, командир!

– Что есть, – усмехается Филиппа. – Тебе не пора пересчитать зелья?

– Да, конечно! Я мигом! – и он торопливо уходит.

Филиппа действительно очень долгое время избегала встречи с собственным отражением. До той самой ловушки несколько месяцев назад. Майкл до сих пор помнит свой ужас, когда над трупами их товарищей вдруг блеснуло серебром зеркало, и из него к Филиппе протянулись сияющие руки.

Большое, не как то проверочное, как то, что Майкл запаковывает обратно сейчас. Такое, чтоб можно было мигом выйти целиком.

– И ты правда собиралась уйти без меня? – спрашивает она Филлипу.

– Куда же я без тебя, – вздыхает та. – Я не сомневалась, что ты успеешь.

– А если бы не успела?

Глаза Филиппы темны и полны тайн.

– Тогда стало бы интересно.

Майкл тогда успела – успела выкрикнуть предупреждение, и Филиппа откатилась с опасного места и укрылась за перевёрнутым джипом, а её отражение, оказавшись в их мире, дезориентировано моргало и оглядывалось в поисках жертвы.

…вот только это не спасло Филиппу от выстрела, пришедшего от человека с этой, не зазеркальной стороны. И не важно, что Майкл с воплем боли прошила его заклинанием: дело было сделано.

А отражение начало растворяться в воздухе, потому что оригинал был мёртв.

Майкл не знала, погибло бы оно или вернулось в свой мир. Но до того, как она толком всё обдумала, её кулак влетел в зеркало, разбивая его и пачкая кровью, и на осколках она сотворила привязывающее заклятие, заодно запрещая отражению прямо или косвенно тех убивать, кто не собирается убить её.

– Ты дала мне клятву, – напоминает Майкл.

– Защищать твоих людей и помогать тебе искать убийц твоего командира, я помню, – негромко, но яростно говорит Филиппа-отражение. На просвет её пальцы отсверкивают серебром. – Не дёргай поводок, Майкл Бёрнэм. Иначе я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы с тобой всё-таки случилось бы что-то плохое.

Майкл печально усмехается:

– Оно уже случилось. Я потеряла командира, которой была предана душой и телом.

Её гамбит очень опасен, она это знает. Но пока убийцы Филиппы думают, что она жива, они будут пытаться ещё и ещё. И всё указывает на то, что именно эти люди связаны с проклятьем мира. Майкл собирается отыскать их и заставить понести наказание. Но для себя ей больше ничего не надо.

– Не выношу, когда ты так говоришь, – Филиппа-отражение наклоняется к ней. Её правда это раздражало с самого начала. – Мало того, что ты меня выдернула из моего мира, где я, поверь мне, играла куда более значимую роль, так ты ещё это сделала без всякой корысти для себя. Сбрось похоронный вид. Он тебе не идёт.

Она часто делает такие намёки о своём мире, но никогда не говорит прямо. Словно пытаясь вызвать интерес. Пока что у неё не получается.

– Пошли, нас ждут, – Майкл поворачивается к выходу. – Там, кажется, была важная миссия.

Холодные пальцы стискивают её плечо, и Майкл наконец вздрагивает.

– Так-то лучше, – удовлетворённая её реакцией, говорит Филиппа. – Ты ещё умеешь бояться. Ты ещё не совсем мертва.

– Тебе-то что за радость? – оборачивается к ней Майкл. – Моя смерть тебя освободит.

Филиппа-отражение тонко улыбается, и Майкл никогда не видела, чтобы Филиппа этого мира улыбалась так, и сердце болезненно колотится в груди, но ещё почему-то перехватывает дыхание.

– Возможно, я освобожусь и без этого, – замечает Филиппа. – Возможно, мне досадно, что ты так убиваешься по версии меня, которая, насколько могу судить, была много меня скучнее. А возможно, ты интересна мне, Майкл Бёрнэм, и так просто от меня не отделаешься.

Только когда взгляд Филиппы отпускает её, Майкл понимает, что до этого не дышала. И что в крови пульсирует адреналин, как посреди схватки.

– Пошли, – тихо и неубедительно повторяет она.

Филиппа покровительственно кивает:

– Пошли. В твоём чудесном мире мне ещё предстоит принести много пользы.

Да, именно этого Майкл и боится.

И в то же время – ждёт.


End file.
